


The Break Up

by KPopDreams



Series: Stay With Me [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopDreams/pseuds/KPopDreams
Summary: This is the beginning of a three part series and I started it off with the break up I needed so the second part makes sense, so it's just a short break up.





	

"I don’t love you anymore. There’s no other reason.“ Jiyong’s words echoed in your head. Four years you had been dating and now this? He decided he didn’t love you anymore in a matter of minutes. You turned around and made your way to the door of his house. „Where are you going?“ you heard your boyfriend, no… ex boyfriend… say. You were trying to hold back your tears, but you know they would start flowing the second you started to speak, so you said nothing and silently made your way to the door. „It’s cold outside. You can’t leave now.“ Jiyong’s words were sweet and sounded as if he genuinely cared, but his voice was cold and indifferent. You grabbed your jacket from the floor, where you had discarded it only 20 minutes ago. You were happy 20 minutes ago. You had just gotten the news that you got the job you had been hoping for. You came to tell your boyfriend and as a reply he broke up with you. Actually he hadn’t even let you get to the good news. He had waited for you when you walked in, sitting in one of the chairs that was situated in the giant lobby. You had grinned at him and went in for a hug, but he pushed you away and told you you needed to talk. That was when your heart sank for the first time, but you had never expected it to be this bad. Recalling the scene made you even sadder than you already were and you let the tears fall silently. You had reached the door, but with one swift move Jiyong stepped in front of it. You were so lost in your own thoughts you hadn’t even heard him move. You swallowed the knot in your throat away and, without looking up to him, said: „Get out of my way.“ Your voice was calm and cold and to your surprise the tears had stopped flowing. You gathered the courage to look up at him. He was as beautiful as ever, his currently black hair, hanging in his face. You fought back the urge to push his hair back and pull him in for a kiss, which is what you usually would have done. But you would never do that again and you had to get used to that. „Kwon Jiyong, if you don’t get out of my way right now I swear to god you will regret it for the rest of your life“, you said, calmly, looking straight into his eyes. You could tell he was taken by surprise. His stance relaxed enough for you to be able to push him out of the way and open the door. You stepped outside and the cold air hit you like a wall, but you just started walking toward your car. „(Y/N)“, you heard him call, but he didn’t run after you. You tried to resist the urge to turn around, but in the end your need to see him one last time won. He was standing in the doorframe, barefoot and perfect, illuminated by the light streaming out of his house, almost looking like an angel, but feeling more like a fallen angel. When he turned his head slightly you could swear there were tears falling down his face. *Why are you crying you bastard*, you thought, *You have no right. You’re the one who broke my heart.* Aloud you said: „Goodbye, Ji.“ You doubted he heard you, because it came out as barely more than a whisper, but it didn’t matter anyway. Nothing mattered anymore. You got in your car and drove away, letting your tears stream freely.


End file.
